subnautica_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seamoth Update
The Seamoth Update was a major update added on Thursday, September 10th 2015. It primarily introduced the Seamoth's new upgrades and Modification Station. Additions The Seamoth Update implemented many new additions and upgrades to the Seamoth, along with other features. The Seamoth now has its own upgrade panel, where it can be customised with a name, and colours. Upgrades can also be crafted with the Fabricator located on the left hand side of the panel. This module fits into the walls of the Moonpool, and in the future, it also obtained the feature to customise the PRAWN Suit in the PRAWN Update. The Seamoth obtained many new upgrades. An upgrade module slot is located on the left side of the Seamoth, and can place up to 4 upgrades inside at once. These upgrades include the Torpedo Upgrade, which installs a torpedo firing bay in the front of the Seamoth. 4 torpedos can be loaded at once inside a single module, with 2 coming pre-installed when crafting the module. Other modules, like the Power Efficiency Upgrade, Solar Charging Upgrade, Hull Reinforcement Module, and Pressure Compensator all aid the Seamoth in an improved power supply, and reinforced hull. The Storage Module can be placed on four spots on the Seamoth, and has a small storage space, which comes in handy for carrying useful loot when travelling. A Sonar Upgrade Module can be used to access sonar terrain scanning, which is helpful when exploring dark and deep cave systems. The Perimeter Defense System can be used to create an electric forcefield outside of the Seamoth. Charging rates will comply if the forcefield will be small, or large. A large forcefield can kill many small creatures, such as Peepers and Boomerangs. These forcefields are primarily used to stun large, aggressive creatures, in use for a quick getaway. The Seamoth was also fitted with crush depth. Previously unimplemented, the Seamoth now breaks under excessive pressure deep under the surface, with the default depth being 200m. With the Hull Reinforcement Modules, the Seamoth now can travel to deeper depths, around 500m. The depth can further be increased with more Hull Reinforcement Modules added. Two huge new Biomes, the Mountains and the Mountain Island, also rose in this update. They were expansions of the Old Mountains region. These two new Biomes were new huge mountainous regions, with Mountains extending to 500m. Reaper Leviathans, the primary threat in this Biome, roam the vast plains and mountains, while small clusters of Flora and Rocks dominate the Seabed. This also expanded the Koosh Zone, Underwater Islands, Mushroom Forest and Kelp Forest. The Koosh Zone obtained a whole new section, with a massive sandfall, drop offs, bridges, and huge swarms of shoals of fish. The Kelp Forest, Underwater Islands and Mushroom Forest only obtained small new sections, which were previously empty. The Mountain Island was a new island, the second of its kind, that is located at the border of the other expanded Biomes. This island harbors a large beach, and a cave system located within, featuring a lagoon, and one of the many entrances to the Mountain Range Caves. The Mountain Island was further updated with an expanded side and cave system in the PRAWN Update. Skyrays were new creatures, and the first birds or flying creatures of Subnautica. They are small creatures with black bodies, and white wings, along with other colours mixed within. They also have two small, white eyes. Their habitats are mainly the Floating Island, Mountain Island, above Lifepod 5, and above the Aurora, where they dwell in large groups. Biter Fish are new creatures which are small, aggressive Piranha like creatures, that dwell in large groups, and can inflict a large amount of damage on creatures, and the Player. They have small, sharp teeth, and two eyes, with a red and blue body. In the later Shocking Update, a sub-species of Biter Fish were implemented, the Blood Biter. They are found dwelling in the Mountains Biome, Grassy Plateaus, Jelly Shroom Caves, and many others. Cave Crawlers also received a new attribute, their colour change. Their colour changed from a gray-blue colour to a browny orange texture. This helps them to blend in with their surroundings, as they were originally implemented in the Aurora in the Crash Site Update, when the colour for camouflage was gray-blue. The Terraformer, after nearly 9 months with the green flashlight model which was originally implemented in Dev Update 8, finally received its proper model, with a flap and spin animation for deforming and forming the environment. Creative Mode was a new game mode, which Players can safely play the game, and damage, oxygen, hunger, and thirst are disabled. The Player can explore and experiment with the world at no cost, and cheats are enabled for use. The final addition, was to the PDA tooltip. It was updated to give more information on items in your possession, and includes a quick detailed description on the item. Updates The Seamoth Update updated the Seamoth, much of the game's gameplay, the originally unassigned and sandy areas, the colour of Cave Crawler's skins, the game modes, and the PDA Tooltip. Update Soundtrack YouTube Video The YouTube Video showcase can be found here: https://youtu.be/3Y88Z8KkMfI Gallery 20150908_SN_SeamothUpdate_Header_169_Small1-618x348.jpg|The header image on the Unknown Worlds Site Seamoth_b.png|The transparent upgraded Seamoth PNG image Terraformer.png|The Terraformer's new model PNG image Skyray_1t.jpg|The Skyray image Biter_1t.jpg|The Biter Fish image Mountains_1t.jpg|One of the Mountain Island and Skyray images Mountains_3t.jpg|The updated Cave Crawler skin image Trivia * The Biter Fish was first added on August 25th 2015 * The Mountains and Mountain Island were first added on August 31st 2015 * The first prototype of the Seamoth's Upgrade Module Slot was a small white rectangular prism. Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2015 Category:Major Updates